


Snip, Snip

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [18]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Lady Serenity decides to make a drastic change to her appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip, Snip

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чик-чик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017757) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Scissors.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure?"

"For the last time, yes! Just get started already."

"Okay, okay," Ceres sighed, loosening Serenity's odango ponytails so that her long pink hair fell in soft waves behind her. "I just don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting. You've been growing your hair out for years. I still can't believe you want to cut it all off."

Serenity shrugged, flipping through the magazine she had brought along for ideas. "It's time for a change. I'm bored of the same old hairstyle. My mother may be perfectly happy wearing the same boring odango for the rest of her life, but that doesn't mean I have to."

"I guess not… Do you have any ideas of what kind of cut you want?"

"I was thinking something like this." Coming across a picture of a popular idol, Serenity handed the magazine to Ceres to show her what she had in mind. The idol wore her hair in a very short, modern bob that was slightly longer in front than it was in the back. "What do you think?"

"You want to cut this much off?"

Serenity laughed. "Might as well go all out."

"But your beautiful hair…"

"If I don't like it, it'll eventually grow back, Ceres," Serenity reminded her hairstylist. "It's no big deal."

"If you say so."

Reluctantly, Ceres picked up a comb and a pair of scissors and got to work, chopping off at least three feet of Serenity's hair, if not even more. Serenity, despite her bravada, did feel a slight sense of loss as Ceres made the first cut, but it lessened with each successive snip until it disappeared completely, replaced by excitement as the new style eventually took form.

Halfway through, Ceres twirled the chair so that Serenity couldn't see her reflection in the mirror. It built up the suspense, and, indeed, when Ceres finally finished and turned her back around, Serenity barely even recognized herself.

"This is…amazing," Serenity breathed, running her fingers through the drastically shortened hair. "I look like a totally different person. I love it!"

"It does suit you," Ceres admitted, "but look at all the hair I cut off."

Looking down at the floor, Serenity saw that it had become a sea of cotton candy pink tresses. She couldn't even tell what color the tiles were underneath the pile of cut hair. "Wow…"

"Such beautiful, beautiful hair…"

"Oh, Ceres, don't be so mopey," Serenity said, hopping out of the chair and giving her fellow pink-haired friend a hug. "It's only hair, and I love my new style. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Bending down with a small broom and a dustpin, Ceres began sweeping up the mess they had made. "So, who are you going to show the new style to first? The other girls? Your parents?"

"Actually, I think I'll sneak off to Elysion to show Helios first," Serenity said, smiling at the thought of the shocked look that was sure to be on his face when he saw her for the first time with her new hairstyle. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"He'll love it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As was his custom after afternoon prayers, when he had a couple of free hours all to himself, Helios had gone to the Crystal Forest. With a book and a picnic lunch made by the Maenads of the shrine in hand, he settled down beside the small lake in the middle of the forest, enjoying the peace and quiet as he read.

In fact, it was so peaceful that Helios soon dozed off, his book forgotten as he dreamed of a certain odango-haired princess.

It was there that Serenity found him, and she smiled, thinking how cute he looked when he was sleeping. As quietly as she could, as not to wake him up, she laid down beside him, burying her face in his shoulder and wrapping an arm over his stomach.

Though he didn't awaken, Helios did respond to her presence, rolling over onto his side to embrace her. Serenity heard him mumble "Maiden," in his sleep, and one of his hands unconsciously reached up to run his fingers through her newly-cut hair.

It only took him a few seconds to realize something was different. His hand stopped in mid-stroke, and his golden eyes popped open.

"Serenity?"

Serenity laughed at his confusion, propping herself up on her elbow when Helios quickly rolled away as if he had done something wrong. The shocked look on his face was even better than she imagined. For a moment, it really seemed as if he thought she was somebody else, but when he finally saw her face, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed, sitting back up. "I nearly had a heart attack.

"Sorry, sorry!" she apologized, though still giggling. "But you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

"Maiden, what happened to your hair?" he asked, taking a few strands of the shortened strands between her fingers.

Serenity sat back up so that he could see the full effect, shaking her head so that her hair bounced. "Ceres cut it for me. What do you think?"

"Well, it certainly is…different. Very short."

"I know. Isn't it great? My head feels so much lighter now, and it's bound to be a hundred times easier to take care of than my long hair. Best of all, no more stupid odango!"

Helios frowned. "I always rather liked your odango pigtails," he admitted. "I thought you looked very cute in them."

"Then…you don't like this new style?" she asked, some of her excitement over the haircut fading away.

"No, I didn't say that," he said, shaking his head. "It'll just take a little getting used to, that's all. It is very becoming on you, though."

"Really?"

Smiling, he scooted closer to her and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over her face back behind her ear. "You would be beautiful even if you were bald, my maiden," Helios insisted. "Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"What?"

"Don't ever go bald."


End file.
